Demons
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Sus pies descalzos caminaron sobre aquella tierra mojada, sintiendo como pequeñas piedras puntiagudas abrían heridas en su piel. Su pelo largo, rubio y enmarañado le cubría gran parte del rostro. La otra parte lo ocultaba una tupida y sucia barba. Jaime casi sonrió. Él se veía igual que la primera vez que el Joven Lobo lo capturó. El principio de su fin. Un final realmente poético.


**Disclaimer: **Yo no poseo absolutamente ningún personaje, tan solo la idea de esta pequeña historia. Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin y HBO.

**Aviso: **_"Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."_

**Variables aplicadas:** _1- Demons (Imagine Dragons) 2- "Supongo que algunas personas nacen con la tragedia en la sangre" (Donnie Darko) 3- Jaime se encuentra con la Hermandad sin Estandartes._

Jaime podía notar aquellos ojos azul oscuro clavados en su rostro. Dios, como odiaba aquella mirada. La mirada Baratheon. Da igual que aquel estúpido mocoso fuese un bastardo hijo de la furcia más sucia de todo Desembarco del Rey y de parte de Poniente. Gendry tenía el porte de su difunto padre.

-¿Sabes quién es tu padre, verdad?

El chico no contestó, simplemente apretó la mandíbula. Estaba claro, aquel no era un lugar para hacer amigos. Para la _Hermandad Sin Estandarte, _ser un león de Roca Casterly no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Aunque Jaime Lannister apenas tenía ya nada de león...Perdió su mano derecha, aquella que le había hecho ser quien era. Jaime, el Matareyes. Jaime, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Jaime, el incestuoso. Jaime, aquel que lanzó a Brandon Stark desde lo alto de una torre condenando al pequeño lobo a vivir el resto de su vida como un tullido.

Llevaba 52 días secuestrado por aquella banda de malhechores dementes y al parecer, aquello solo era el principio. Cersei se estaba cobrando aquella indiferencia que él mostró cuando su "adorada" hermana le pidió ayuda. No debió gustarle verse encerrada en aquella celda gracias a unos santurrones a los que ella misma les concedió poder. Eso era tan propio de ella. Siempre acababa destruida en su intento por destruir. No le importaba morir en el intento si en su caída arrastraba unas cuantas vidas.

Bueno, tal vez Tyrion acudiera en su rescate. Aquel enano era el hombre más leal y valiente que él jamás conoció. El hijo más odiado de Tywin Lannister era posiblemente, su vástago más parecido. Él si tenía sangre de león, a pesar de su medio metro. Tyrion si era un Lannister de pies a cabeza.

-Ella quiere verte.

Jaime escupió sangre y alzó sus apagados ojos verdes. Aquel bastardo parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. Pero, ¿en que momento su familia se convirtió en una casa tan odiada? ¿Fue por culpa de Joffrey o a causa de Cersei? ¿Tuvo algo que ver su incesto o la sentencia a Ned Stark? Por los siete infiernos, él no era culpable de la muerte de aquel maldito. Él no fue culpable de la muerte de Robb, ni de todos aquellos hombres del Norte. Él no conocía los planes de Roose Bolton.

-No me apetece ver a nadie.

Gendry soltó una risotada burlona.

-Aquí no importa tu opinión, tullido. Levanta del suelo.

Sus pies descalzos caminaron sobre aquella tierra mojada, sintiendo como pequeñas piedras puntiagudas abrían heridas en su piel. Su pelo largo, rubio y enmarañado le cubría gran parte del rostro. La otra parte lo ocultaba una tupida y sucia barba. Jaime casi sonrió. Él se veía igual que la primera vez que el Joven Lobo lo capturó. El principio de su fin. Un final realmente poético. Digno de un Lannister.

A pesar de todas las atrocidades que había cometido, a pesar de todos los cadáveres y de toda la sangre que salpicó su cuerpo a lo largo de los años. A pesar de haber presenciado como aquella maldita Cabra amputaba su mano...A pesar de todas aquellas cosas, él seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquello.

La imagen fantasmagórica de Catelyn Stark conseguía helar hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella no hablaba, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Sus ojos, su garganta adornada con aquella herida abierta, toda su imagen gritaba lo que su boca era incapaz de expresar.

Aquella mujer había vuelto de entre los muertos para vengarse. Costaba creer que aquel espectro fuese la misma mujer que durante años cuidó Winterfell. Aquella que tuvo misericordia de él, a cambio de entregarle vivas a sus hijas. Aquella que fue justa con su hermano Tyrion. Aquella mujer, amante esposa y madre abnegada, había muerto. En la Tierra solo quedó su alma, putrefacta en medio de toda aquella muerte que invadió su casa.

-Mi Señora, no puedo decir que me alegro de volver a verla.

Una bota impactó contra su mandíbula. Jaime entendió el mensaje que aquel forajido tuerto le mandó. Nada de bromas, nada de su humor negro. Gendry negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa de incredulidad adornaba su rostro.

-Ella no quiere oir tus sandeces, Matareyes. Solo desea que oigas una canción antes de morir.

El hijo de Tywin Lannister soltó una risa amarga. Aquel era su fin. Sabía perfectamente cual sería la última música que sus oidos escucharían antes de que colgaran su cuerpo de aquel árbol donde ya empezaba a descomponerse el de Brienne. Estúpida mujer. Ella y su maldita lealtad. No quiso blandir su espada contra su cuello y ahora ambos iban a morir.

Dentro su alma, comenzó la batalla. Tom el Bardo comenzó a entonar las primeras notas de "Las lluvias de Castamere" mientras aquel Jack y el imbécil que tenía limón en su nombre colocaban una soga alrededor de su garganta. Jaime alzó su mano derecha.

-Por favor, Mi Señora. Solo quiero decir unas palabras.

-Callate.

Los ojos de la ahora llamada Lady Corazón de Piedra se clavaron en su rostro. Pero no dijeron nada. Estaban vacíos.

-Vine buscando a Brienne. Le dí mi espada para cumplir mi promesa. Yo quería traer a Sansa de vuelta a su casa.

El oxigeno se le acababa. Aquella hermandad de bastardos le iban a cobrar una deuda que nada tenía que ver con él. Pero nadie de los allí presentes le creería. Incluso podría ver burla en algunos de sus rostros. Jaime sabía que le quedaban apenas unos minutos de vida. Decidió que dentro de él, su malvado yo ganara la batalla. Moriría como debía morir un Lannister, con orgullo.

-Pero en lugar de eso, se la entregue a Ramsay Bolton. Él no la está tratando muy bien, se lo aseguro. ¿Sabes que tu hijo pequeño murió con una flecha clavada en su pecho? Solo queda el bastardo, solo queda Jon Nieve. El hijo de Ned heredara WInterfell porque tus hijos...

Él no terminó la frase. La muerte le estaba llegando. Ya no sentía la tierra bajo sus pies, ni el aire entrando por su nariz. Ya estaba colgado de aquel árbol. Jaime Lannister se redimió pero, de vez en cuando, el pequeño demonio que todavía habitaba dentro de él ganaba la batalla. Su pequeño ángel poco podía hacer. Quizá tambien hubiese perdido su mano derecha, quizás tampoco podía luchar. Ahora poco importaba. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Un Lannister siempre intenta destrozar las entrañas de quien sea, aunque sea a base de mentiras y traición. Un Lannister siempre será un león, con garras o sin ellas.

**Cuando sientas mi calor,**  
** mira dentro de mis ojos,**  
** es donde se esconden mis demonios,**  
** es donde se esconden mis demonios,**  
** no te acerques tanto,**  
** dentro está oscuro,**  
** es donde se esconden mis demonios,**  
** es donde se esconden mis demonios. **

Demons (Imagine Dragons)

_Bueno, aquí termina este oneshot. No estoy muy convencida sobre si me ha terminado de gustar, aunque creo que la idea que quería ha quedado clara. No sé hasta que punto se puede fiar uno de un Lannister... No sé hasta que punto podemos confiar en Jaime o Tyrion. Por eso es que me encantan los Leones. Aunque yo si creo en la buena fe de Jaime, me gusta pensar que siempre tiene un punto malvado dentro de él. En fin, espero que os haya sido entretenido. Valar Morghulis._


End file.
